drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
T'an
Name : T'an Age : 4 years Pack : Tain Bekar Apperance : Standing 4.1 in shoulder heigth she is not the smallest dog in the pack but its not far from it, many a pack member is bigger. Her body is massive, broad, deep, long and powerfully built, her legs widely attached to each corner of her body, and her muscles are visiable. She is heavy yet muscular, with well developed under thighs, her paws big and round with well crumed toes. Her skull is broad between her ears, her forehead flat but for when she focuses, then it wrinkles up. Her eyebrows are lightly empathized. The muscles in her temples and cheeks are developed well. The angle over her skull is a round and flat curve, with a litle hollow in the centre of the forehead. Her underjaw is broad, the lips part from the center in an angle of about 90 degrees and are slightly hanging, giving her snoute a square look. Her color of course like with all darkhounds is black, and her fur is short. Her eyes are small, and has a dark silvery shine to them. Her ears small, thin and light, widly displayed at the highest point of her skull, as a continuation of it, hanging thigthly and flatly to her cheeks in resting position. Her canine tooths are powerfull and set widly from eachother in a powerfull scisorbite. History : T’an was born to a rather large litter of no less then 11 cubs, however the bligth is not a friendly place. There is many ways for a newborn cub, or puppies in general to die. Starvation due to bad hunting, geting in the midle of a row between members of the pack, attacks from rivaling packs, attacks from other types of spawn or creatures of the bligth, geting lost and falling of cliffs and so forth. As such the litter would soon be reduced in size as the first few months passed, only those most lucky or maybe smartest or fittest would survive. And T’an was one of them. As they learned more of their world, staying more awake she excelled among her siblings, and soon despite of her size was the leader of the litter. At times maybe bordering to foolishly brave and curious on things she explored the world around her. Her adventures seeing to the loss of more of her siblings who didnt have the rigth quickness to them, in the end leaving but a handfull of the litter to grow up. But such was the life in the bligth and in the pack, and the odds of even all of them yet left growing up was not big. Her size though an advantage in many things became an advantage in geting away, allowing her to crawl under or into smaller hidings then her siblings when needed. But all in all she was not of those who stood back, and she was not forgiving either, ruthlessly she would steal food from her siblings given half a chanse. It was this ability, that left her able to survive her first year, along with only 3 other of her siblings. And in the next 3 years their number would go down yet with another one. Today T’an is a full pack member togheter with the two other surviving siblings from her litter, competition will mean that only those most adaptable, and quickest to learn will live to earn that in the Tain Bekar Pack who traces their bloodline purely back to the very first creations of the darkhounds. T’an stands as such as a proud, meanstreaked and viscious female speciment of her art, excelling and with a promising future. Category:Shadowspawn Biographies Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies